


A Ghost From the Past

by Beyond_la_vie



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_la_vie/pseuds/Beyond_la_vie
Summary: Tron returns to Argon to find Beck suffering from PTSD.
Relationships: Beck & Tron (Tron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Ghost From the Past

Tron walked into Able's garage as he looked out over the beautiful city of Argon. Light blue filled the entire city, not one sign of the occupation orange that once corrupted the streets. He thought of his first arrival to the city, then the crash that led him to flee to the mountains. How he taught and mentored the renegade… Beck.  
Tron let out a sad sign. His thoughts always came back to Beck. Over the past cycle ever since Clu was derezzed by Flynn, his memory had started to come back and was still a bit fuzzy bit, but all he could think about was Beck.   
Tron didn’t expect Beck would forgive him after the horrible things he has done. He wouldn’t even blame him for never wanting to speak to him again, but Tron had to see him one more time. To know he was okay. He just prayed that he was still alive. That’s why Tron was in Argon city, to see Beck. He made the excuse that he was checking on the city “to make sure everything is running smoothly”, but he was really here to check on Beck. He missed Beck. He missed the little arguments they would get in. He missed his sarcasm and light spirit. His laugh, he could still hear it echoing through the hideout in the outlands.   
Tron walked through the garage trying to spot him. Tron chose to wear his stealth suit, he didn’t want to attract attention to himself right now, but it didn’t seem to work. He heard them before he saw them.   
“He looks like he’s looking for someone. I’m going to go ask if he needs help” “Mara, I’m sure the program is fine.” Tron acted like he didn’t hear the conversation, but a program was already walking toward him. “Excuse me?” Tron turned. The program looked familiar. He searched his memory. This was one of Beck’s friends, Mara. He glanced over her shoulder to the program he heard her talking to. That must be Zed. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked in an energetic voice. Tron couldn’t help but smile, Betas. “I’m looking for a program named Beck.” Mara looked confused. “Is he in some sort of trouble?” “No, I… Do you know where he is?” Mara didn’t look convinced but nodded and pointed across the garage. “He’s over there.” Tron scanned the other side of the massive room. “Be easy on him, he’s going through a lot right now.”   
Tron’s eyes landed on a familiar program and his breath caught in his throat. He could only see the back of the program, but he knew… it was Beck. He managed to cut off his trance and turned to Mara to say “Thank you” before he started making his way toward the program that had given his life meaning in a dark time.   
Time slowed down, he could hear his core whirling as fast as a light jet. He could hear Mara’s and Zed’s footsteps a small distance behind him. He didn’t mind. In what seemed to take cycles, Tron walked silently up to Beck. His back was to Tron as he was repairing a bike. Tron was a few steps away when he saw Beck’s posture stiffen, but he kept walking until he was an arms length to him. What was he going to say? Why didn’t he think of this sooner?   
Before he could finish his thought, Beck reached back, grabbed his disk and swung around at an alarming speed. If it hadn't been for Tron’s reflexes, he would have been a pile of cubes. Tron barely deflected the disk with his own before he was kicked in the stomach. Tron stumbled back. “Who are you?” Beck said angrily. Tron looked up at Beck, surly he recognized him, the suit. Tron opened his mouth to respond but Beck followed up with two punches and a swing with his disk. Tron blocked the forceful attacks. “And don’t say Tron.” Tron noticed his voice faltered slightly at the mention of his name. “You can’t be him, he’s gone.” Beck thought he was dead? All this time. Guilt rushed through Tron, Now Beck was full on attacking him The few attacks turned into a full on fight between the two programs.   
It was like the two of them were training again all those cycles ago. Beck had gotten stronger and faster. “Why are you dressed like him?” Another kick and swing, this time Tron spoke. Tron put as much care and love into one word as he could “Beck”. Beck froze, there were tears in his eyes. His voice broke “You, you even sound like him.” He sounded hurt, broken. “Who are you, why are you doing this?” Tron fought back the urge to run up and comfort him in fear he'd start fighting again. “Are you a memory? A ghost that has come back to remind me that I’m a failure?” Beck fell to his knees and stared down at his disk. Tears were now streaming down his face as he drew a shaky breath “I’m sorry Tron, I failed you.” It was barely audible, but Tron heard it. Tron couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t bear to see Beck like this, broken.   
Ignoring the crowd he knelt in front of Beck putting a hand on his shoulder. Beck looked up at him and Tron retracted his helmet. “You’ve never failed me Beck.” Beck stared at Tron in disbelief. “Tron” Beck jumped forward and threw himself into an embrace with his mentor. Tron could feel the warm tears as they fell on his shoulders, he himself was also shedding a tear of two. “I’m never leaving you again.” Tron and Beck knelt there in an embrace with the large group around them of shocked faces, some even teary eyed, but Tron wouldn’t rather be anywhere else and he thanked the Users for a second chance with Beck… with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a chapter before this to explain what happened before this, but idk.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom. I am also very new to writing, so sorry for all the mistakes.   
> I was seriously nervous to post this because all the other fics in this fandom are amazing, and then there's me. lol


End file.
